Bring You Back
by Ichigo Squirrel
Summary: " Aku pasti akan membawamu kembali ke konoha, Sasuke !" ... 'Tunggu aku, Naruto.. Aku akan kembali ke sisimu, setelah aku mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya kudapatkan..' ... Apakah yang terjadi jika dua insan yang telah lama tak bertemu, dipertemukan dalam suatu pertarungan ? Author Newbie ! Salam kenal XD


Kau tidak pernah berubah. Masih sosok yang pantang menyerah—seperti yang kukenal dulu. Mungkin hanya diriku yang banyak berubah. Aku semakin memupuk dendamku agar terus dapat bertambah kuat.

Tadinya aku tak mau repot-repot mengurusi kebutuhan siluman ular itu, tetapi karena aku mendengar kau terlibat dalam misi ini—untuk mengembalikan orang-orang desa yang hilang, aku mengubah pikiranku. Aku menerimanya.

Aku masih terdiam di tempat ini. Memandangi pertarungan antara orang gila yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai 'kaisar dari langit' itu dan dirimu—ah mungkin lebih tepatnya aku hanya memandangimu.

Title: [ONE SHOOT] Bring You Back

Genre: Angst, Hurt

Rating: T

Pairing: SasuxNaru

Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang

" Sasuke !" Panggilmu setelah kulancarkan serangan chidori-ku pada lelaki tua gila itu, " Sejak kapan kau berada disana ?"

Aku hanya terdiam. Tak mampu pertanyaanmu menjawabmu. Karena aku pasti sangat yakin, selanjutnya kau akan terus membanjiriku dengan ribuan pertanyaan yang ada dalam benakmu—sejak dua tahun lalu aku meninggalkan konoha.

" Orochimaru sekarang membutuhkanmu ," Ucapku berusaha terdengar sesantai mungkin. Kau hanya menatapku. Wajahmu sudah penuh dengan lebam itu dapat kulihat dengan jelas melalui ekor mataku.

" Hahaha ! Kalau aku tidak mau ? Apakah kau akan memaksa untuk membawaku ?" Tanya orang tua itu.

" Baiklah kalau itu maumu ," Ucapku, yang telah berada di belakang orang tua gila itu, " Apakah kau ingin merasakan kekuatanku ?"

" Jangan Sasuke !" Panggilmu lagi. Dan lagi-lagi suara itu rasanya membuat dadaku terasa sangat sesak, "Kekuatannya bisa bertambah jika kau serang terus menerus !"

Lagi-lagi aku tak menggubrismu. Lagi-lagi aku melancarkan serangan chidori pada pria itu—yang sukses membuatnya terpelanting ke belakang.

" Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku, karena aku memiliki chakra kegelapan—ugh apa ini ?!" Kulihat tubuh pria itu yang tadinya kekar, menjadi kurus kering. Rambut hitamnya menjadi putih dan rontok. Serangan chidori yang kulancarkan pada pria itu telah menutup aliran chakra kegelapan milik pria itu, "Jadi kau yang mengendalikan chakraku ?"

" Khukhukhu—Orochimaru tidak membutuhkanku, ia hanya membutuhkan gulungan yang kucuri dari konoha ," Ucapnya sembari melemparkan gulungan itu padaku. Aku menangkapnya, dan menyelipkannya di dalam bajuku. Pria gila itu menekan tombol, membuat lantai dibawahnya terbuka—ia kabur. Aku segera berlari mengejarnya.

" Tunggu Sasuke ! Kau mau kemana ?!" Suara itu lagi—suara yang selalu membuyarkan segala konsentrasiku dalam pertarungan bodoh ini.

Aku mengabaikan panggilanmu, dan terus berlari mengejar pria itu, " Sasuke !"

Aku terhenti ketika melihat ruangan besar dihadapanku. Sebuah monster tersegel dengan selaput-selaput entah apa itu—yang jelas itu sangatlah menjijikan.

" Sasuke—err—apa itu ?" Ucapmu sembari memegang bahuku. Aku menghiraukannya, dan melancarkan chidoriku pada makhluk menjijikan itu.

" Khukhukhu ! Itu tidak akan berpengaruh ! Percuma kau menyerangnya ! Chakramu akan diserapnya ! Kalian harus bertarung tanpa chakra !" Aku memperhatikan makhluk itu—ia benar-benar menyerap chidoriku.

" Haah ! Kau benar-benar meremehkanku ! Aku bisa bertarung tanpa chakra !" Serunya penuh semangat dan segera turun memasuki ruangan itu. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

" Kau pikir untuk apa aku membangkitkan chakra zero ?! Hahahaha !" Seru pria itu. Ia mengeluarkan chakra kegelapannya, yang tentunya diserap oleh makhluk menjijikan itu. Tubuh pria gila itu dijerat oleh selaput-selaput aneh, dan mulai bersatu dengan tubuhnya. " Kita lihat saja nanti !"

Makhluk menjerat aku dan dirimu dengan selaput-selaput anehnya itu. Tapi aku tak memberontak—aku mempelajari chakra dari makhluk penghisap itu.

" Kita berada di posisi yang sama, harus bertarung tanpa chakra ," Ucapku padamu, tanpa sedikitpun memandangmu. Makhluk gila itu mulai mengadu tubuhku dan tubuhmu agar saling berbenturan.

" Hahaha ! Kau bahkan kewalahan mengurus bocah seperti kami !" Ucapmu menantang.

Aku mengeluarkan seluruh chakraku agar makhluk itu menyerapnya—aku sudah dapat membaca gerakannya—dan kapasitas penyerapan chakra milik makhluk itu.

" Oh begitu ya caranya—terima ini !" Serumu kala itu yang mengikuti apa yang kulakukan—aku tahu dobe, kau pasti akan mengerti dengan apa yang kumaksudkan.

Kau mengeluarkan chakra jinchuuriki-mu yang luar biasa. Aku dapat melihat chakra merah itu darimu, untuk yang kedua kalinya.

" APA ?!" Seru makhluk itu, aku tahu makhluk itu tak mungkin bisa menyerap chakra milikmu yang memang jauh diatas chakra ninja-ninja biasa. Itulah yang membuatmu istimewa.

" Kagebunshin no jutsu !" Kau menggunakan kagebunshin-mu itu—membuat selaput yang menyelimuti tubuhmu hancur. Dengan rasengan—kau berusaha menghancurkan tameng yang dibuat makhluk menjijikan itu. Aku membantumu dari kejauhan. Dan akhirnya tameng sial itu berhasil kau hancurkan.

" Dia tidak pantas dipanggil guru !" Ucapmu.

" Hahahaha ! HAHAHAHAHAHA ! Sudah kukatakan kalian tidak akan pernah bisa membunuhku !" Serunya, tubuh renta-nya terlepas dari makhluk yang bernama zero itu.

" Aku baru ingat sekarang. Kau adalah satu-satunya Uchiha yang berhasil selamat dan menderita !" Ucap pria itu, menghampiriku. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya padamu, " Dan kau adalah bocah dengan jinchuuriki—"

"—Kau berhasil menghancurkan segel zero, yang aku sendiri tidak tahu akibatnya ! HAHAHAHA !"

Aku hafal betul apa yang dimaksudkan oleh pria gila ini. Kehancuran akan segera terjadi.

Aku langsung berlari keluar dari tempat itu. Kau melihatku, dan segera mengejarku. " Tunggu ! Sasuke !"

Selaput-selaput aneh dari monster itu terus mengejar kami.

Aku melihat secercah cahaya. Jalan keluar.

" Disana Amaru ! Tombolnya ada di dekat patung itu !" Aku mendengar suara yang familiar di telingaku. Hinata.

Amaru—anak kecil yang tadi kulihat saat bertarung dengan pria aneh itu dan kau, terlihat berlari menuju ke tombol itu. Tapi kau mendahuluinya, " Tombol ini kan, Hinata ?" Tanyamu kala itu sembari memberikan cengiran khas-mu. Senyum yang selalu kurindukan.

" NARUTO !" Seru Hinata berbinar-binar. Sepertinya gadis itu masih menyukaimu, dobe..

" Naruto—" Panggil Amaru.

" Hey Amaru ! Kau juga harus cepat naik ke kapal !" Serumu kala itu. Nada bicaramu selalu saja seperti itu dobe..

" Tidak mau ! Kalau aku naik ke kapal bagaimana denganmu ?"

" Masih ada yang harus kukerjakan disini.." Ucapmu, " Cepatlah naik ke kapal !"

" Tidak mau ! Aku mau menemanimu !" Seru bocah itu keras kepala.

" Tch, merepotkan—" Ucapku pelan. Aku segera menghampiri anak itu—menarik kerah bajunya, dan melemparnya ke dalam kapal.

Kau menatapku dengan pandangan berbinar. Senyum diwajah rubahmu mengembang. Aku memang tak menatapmu—tapi aku tahu itu.

" SASUKE !" Seru Hinata.

" Tch, berisik sekali !" Seruku ketus. Tiba-tiba batu yang kupijakkan runtuh, entah kenapa.

Netra onyx sekelam malam tak berbintang milikku, bertemu pandang dengan manik biru sapphire indah secerah langit tak berawan milikmu. Aku tertegun. Lama tak berjumpa denganmu rasanya membuat diriku ingin sekali menghambur ke pelukanmu, Naruto. Ingin melepaskan segala rinduku padamu yang sudah lama tak dapat lagi kubendung.

Surai kuning cerah secerah mentari musim panas itu tersibakkan oleh angin. Aku menatapmu, kau mengatakan sesuatu yang tak bisa kudengar jelas. Namun aku dapat membaca pergerakan bibirmu dengan jelas.

" Aku pasti akan membawamu kembali ke konoha, Sasuke !"

Aku melompat ke atas kapal yang dinaiki oleh orang-orang desa, juga Amaru dan Hinata—dan segera melakukan perubahan untuk segera sampai ke daratan.

Aku menatap bangunan di langit itu yang perlahan mulai hancur. Sudah pasti itu perbuatanmu, " Naruto—"

Amaru meloncat ke arahmu yang telah terjatuh. Aku tak dapat melihatmu dengan jelas. Aku harus segera pergi—menemui siluman ular sialan itu.

_Tunggu aku, Naruto.. Aku akan kembali ke sisimu, setelah aku mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya kudapatkan._

END

Menerima kritik, saran, flame~ arigachuu~


End file.
